bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 10
Rush Hour As soon as I was finished with drinking some vodka, I stepped out of the Rockin Box and went to the parking lot to get to my car. While I was walking to my car, a group of teens in red came from nowhere. They had to be the Townies. There was four of them. One had a baseball in his hands, two of them had swiftblades and the last one didn't have anything at all. "Where do you think you're going, rich kid" asked the Townie with no weapon. "I ain't rich and it ain't any of your businesses where I'm going", I said. Just then, the one with the baseball bat swing tried to hit me with the bat, but I dodged it in time. I then grabbed the bat out of his hands and swinged it to his stomach. He then fell to the ground cold. The other three then charged at me, but I hit the two with the blades in the head with the bat. I then dropped the bat because the last Townie ran off after I hurt the other three. I then went to my car and hit the road. I was heading to the school to show my friends my new car. I parked my car at the school parking lot. Before I could take off to the boys' dorm, the white-shirt teens came over to my car. "That's a nice car", said one of them. "Thanks, but don't think about leaving a scar on it or I'll skin you all", I said. "Ok", said the same teen. Before I could start my way to the boys' dorm again, the teen said, "Maybe we should hang out". "You just want to hang out because of my new car", I said. "That and the fact that we could never beat you in a fight", he said. "Yeah and we only fought each other two or three times", I said. "Come on", he said. "I'm pretty much busy alot, so how bout we just be friends. Me, you and the rest of the crew", I said. "Sure, I'm Tom", he said. "I'm Clayton Mason, but call me C-Money", I said. "Sure", he said. "By the way, what is the name of this clique?" I asked. "We're called the Bullies", he said. We then left each other. I was now on my way to the boys' dorm. When I entered the boys' dorm, I saw Brian and Greg playing on the poker table with a non-clique student in the common room. "Hey, guys. What's happening?" I asked. "Nothing. Just playing some game", said Brian. "We don't know what it's called, so don't ask", said Greg. "Twenty-Five", said Brian. "Twenty-Two", said Greg. "Piss up a rope", said the non-clique as he slammed the cards on the table and walked away. "Who was that?" I asked. They didn't answer, so then I said, "I have somthing to show you guys. It's outside". They both followed me outside to the school parking lot. "Ok, guys. Here is what I wanted to show you", I said. "Damn", they both said when they saw my new car. "It's a Diablo Stallion", said Greg. "Is that a carbonized spoiler?" asked Brian. "It is", I said. "Where did you get it?" asked Greg. "It's a gift to me by my father. He gave it to me for his will", I said. "Cool. We should go somewhere together", said Greg. "How bout we get something to eat?" asked Brian. "Let's go to Well-Stacked Pizza in New Coventry", said Greg. "I don't care much for pizza", I said. They both looked at me strangely like if I was an alien from space, both they knew they couldn't insult me about that, not from what I been through lately. "So where do we go to then?" asked Brian. "Why don't we go to Burger Shot in Old Bullworth Vale?" I asked. "Let's go, then" said Brian. Before we enter the car, Greg said, "There's only two seats in there". I then unfolded a small seat inbetween the two big seats. "When did you find out about that seat?" asked Brian. "I had the car for a few hours. Now, who will sit in the middle?", I said. "I'll do it, but only because I'm skinner than both of you", said Greg. After we all got in, we were heading our way to Burger Shot. We were going down Main Street into Old Bullworth Vale. I stopped at the three-point intersection of Main Street and the one-way lane called Corner Street just to see that all the Preps were hanging out of the boxing club that they own. "Hey guys, you go on head to Burger Shot. I want to show off my car to the Preps", I said. They both got out of the car and made their way to Burger Shot. I then drove off the road onto the concrete in front of the boxing club and did a 360 four times till I stopped and had all their attention. "Who owns that car?" asked Malcolm. Then I got out of the car and said, "I do". Then all the Preps circled my car and started saying good comments about my car and my driving skills. I was happy for a while till Derby came out of the building and asked, "What's going on here?" "That poor kid got a car and did a insane stunt here", said the black-haired kid. "Who, Parker?" asked Derby. "C-Money", said Parker. Derby then made his way through the crowd and saw me and my car. "Oh my god, where did you get that car from because it looks so ugly", said Derby. "Says you", I said. "All my cars look better than that, including my white Infurnus, which was owned by a black man who was killed in Vice City in 1986", said Derby. "White. Please, black looks better than white anyway", I said. "But at least it ain't on a big turd", said Derby. I then walked from my car to Derby's face and said, "Alright, you think your car's better than my, then I challenge you to a street race", I said. "Keep going", said Derby. "From Bullworth Tunnel on Bullworth Road to gateway to power plant in Blue Skies Industrial Park", I said. "When?" asked Derby. "Tomorrow at 7 pm", I said. "What's the prize if we win?" asked Derby."Pink Slips. If you win, you take my car", I said. "Then I'll tear it apart for spare parts", said Derby. "If I win, I take your car and I'll f*ck it up real good", I said. "Good. See you, pauper", said Derby. Then Derby and everyone else exect Malcolm entered the boxing club. "C-Money, I don't think you should have done that", said Malcolm. "He needs to learn that he can't be a jerk to everybody who isn't rich", I said. "Yeah, but he will dominate you", said Malcolm. "What makes you say that? I done penty of street racing when I was in Carcer City. I think I can take him down", I said. "But Derby can be dangerous when he races. I seen him", said Malcolm. "Like when?" I asked. "Few months back, when Derby, Biff and I raced against Johnny and his boys, Derby nearly ran someone over while Johnny did ran over someone", said Malcolm. "What's the point of that?" I asked. "Just watch out tomorrow, ok", said Malcolm. "Fine", I said. I then entered my car, drove to a parking slot next to the road near Burger Shot and entered the joint to see Brian and Greg waiting for me. "C-Money, where've you been?" asked Greg. "Boxing club. I have plans with Derby tomorrow at 7", I said. "What is it?" asked Brian. "A street race", I said. They both looked at me and then at each other. They must think I'm out of my mind. But I didn't care, I have to race Derby and to show him that I'm better than him. The Next Day I was waiting at the Bullworth Tunnel in Old Bullworth Vale for Derby to come. I haven't race in a while since Carcer City. The last time I raced was the night before I beat up my teacher in school. My mom found out that I race cars because of all the money I made that hid under my bed and the fact that I was out of the house till 11 pm. She called the cops and, of course, me and Bradley were in a long pursuit with the cops till midnight. After I got into the house hoping to get into bed before she knew that I didn't come home, she yelled "BUSTED". We then got into an agruement. She grounded me and told me that I going to school tomorrow, no matter what. That's how everything started. That's why I'm here. At Bullworth. Now, all I hope is that nothing like that happens to me again. "C-Money, I don't think you should race against Derby", said Brian. Did I mention Brian and Greg were with me? "Why? I can take his a** down", I said. "Why couldn't you take him down in a boxing match? That's what I did to get the Preps' respect, exect I boxed Malcolm", said Greg. "There's nothing worth it in boxing. All you do is hope around in a roped-off area and punch your rival. That doesn't give me lots of adrenaline like racing does", I said. Both Brian and Greg looked at each other and then back at me. "C-Money, please don't do this", said Greg. "Sorry, I can't hear you", I said as I turned on the radio to Radio X and listened to Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. After the song was over, I saw Derby's car coming up the hill. It's almost time for the race. Behind Derby's car was a PMP 600 and in the driver's seat was Malcolm. The PMP 600 must be his car. As soon as Derby's car was next to my car, Pinky, Derby's hot but spoiled cousin, came out of the passenger seat and stood between the two cars. "Alright people, this is a pink slip race. If one of them loses the race...", Pinky said before being interrupted by Parker who said, "We already know what a pink slip race is, Pinky". "Fine, but you better hope Malcolm can get us all to the finish line before these two do or we will never know who won", yelled Pinky. "Don't worry, Pinky. If you see Derby with big, fat tears on his face, that means he loss", I said. "In your dreams, C-Crap", said Derby. We both entered our cars to get ready while Malcolm, Brian, Greg and the other Preps entered the PMP 600 to take off to the finish line. Pinky was the only one not in a car because she had to do the countdown. "3....2....1....GO", yelled Pinky as she hurried to enter Malcolm's car. Derby and I then accelerated down the hill and then turn right on Corner Street pass Burger Shot. We then turned left onto Main Street. Derby was ahead of me just by an inch, but I knew I could get pass him. By the time we drove onto the bridge that connects Old Bullworth Vale and Bullworth Academy, we had a cop patrol on our tail. "Great, the cops are here", I said. I then got ahead of Derby's car and I slammed on the breaks, causing Derby's car and the police car to hit each other. The police car was totaled after hitting Derby's car and then the railing on the bridge that connects Bullworth Academy and Bullworth Town. Derby then tried hitting my car, but missed. "Can't tough this", I said. By then, we were in New Coventry and then we were in Blue Skies. Derby and I kept switching places during the last couple meters. Finally, we both crossed the finish line. I won. We both got out of our car and walked towards each other. "I won", I said. "It doesn't mean that you're better than me", said Derby. "Yeah it does", I said. Derby then gets angry and then says, "Even though you won, I ain't giving my car away to you". "We agreed to a pink slip race. I won, so I get your car. Now give it to me", I said angerly. "Cops, Cops, Cops", said Gord. Everyone exect Derby, Brian, Greg and I entered Malcolm's car and Malcolm drove away. Derby then entered his car but couldn't get it started. I entered my car and was about to drive away till I remembered about Brian and Greg. "Get in, both of you", I said. They entered my car as soon as the police arrived. I started to make my way to the other exit of the area, just throught the train yard. I then bashed throught the fence that blocked the way out and then drove onto Back School Road, which travels throught the woods that surround the area. "Did we loss them?" I asked. "Yeah, we did", said Brian. "Good, because I don't want to spend a night in jail like you did, C-Money", said Greg. "True, but I spended three days in jail, not one night", I said. We finally reached the school after we got off of Back School Road. We then made our way to the boys' dorm till Malcolm stopped us. "Do you guys know where Derby is?" he asked. "I think we left him back where the police are", I said. "Damn, I have to bale him out. You know which police station he could be in?" he said. "He could be at the one in Blue Skies or the jail/juvi/prison in the countyside", said Greg. "I think I would check the Blue Skies station first, but be careful of the Townies. They picked a fight with me last night at the Rockin Box. I'm sure they don't want to see a Bullworth student in their turf", I said. "Sure, thanks", said Malcolm as he ran off to the school parking lot. "Let's keep going to the dorm", said Brian. "Is there really a jail/juvi/prison here?" I asked Greg while we were making our way to the dorm. "Wierd, but yeah", said Greg. When we entered the boys' dorm, there was a strange man sitting on the cough. "Hey buddy, are you lost? I have a map that you could use", I said. "You're funny for a teen, but at least you got style", he said. "What are you talking about? In fact, who are you?" I said. "The name's Lenny Carlson. And I saw you race against that one kid in the Infurnus. On the bridge when you stopped your rival and he totaled that cop car, I saw that", he said. "You like that? Still, why are you here?" I said. "I own a race track in the countyside, near cliffview. Many race events happen there everyday. How about you come over there and race sometimes. We do many events there. Dirft, Drag, Circuit, Sprint, etc", he said. "Sounds good, so far", I said. "You will earn money for every race you win and cars for every pink slip contest you win", he said. "I don't want anymore cars than two", I said. "Still, think about it. Here's my card", he said. He then handed me his car. I took a good look at it. "Sporsured by the Midnight Club?", I asked. "Heard of them before?" he asked. "All I heard was that they race all over the world. New York, Tokyo, London, Los Angeles, everywhere", I said. "Good. I will see you later", he said. He then left and I looked at Brian and Greg. "Do you guys think I should check this out or what?" I asked. "It's your choice, isn't it?", asked Brian. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if I should do it", I said. "You're good at racing, right?" asked Brian. "Yeah", I said. "Then check it out then", said Greg. "Also, is that all you know about the Midnight Club?" asked Brian. "I also know that their best racer's name is Brian "Speed" Grant, who was once a taxi driver", I said. "Anything else?" asked Brian. "Speed has a BMW M3 E46 that looks just like the GTR from Need For Speed because EA Games modeled the GTR from his E46", I said. "Check it out then, C-Money. You might like it and you might get to see Speed", said Greg. "Ok, I'll check it out. But I'll check it out next weekend. We got school tomorrow", I said. "Fine", said Greg. We then spend the rest of the time watching three things from youtube on Malcolm's PS3: Red Vs Blue, ''Fred ''and the ''Resident Evil 0 Parody ''made by yeti112 (we had a big laugh after the house blew up because it was bought form e-bay). When it was 11 pm, we went to bed and went to sleep. It's amazing how one car can get me to all that happened so far these past two days. Category:Blog posts